


Slow Start

by sailorcreampuff



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, First Time, I guess D/s elements but it’s VERY light?, Loud Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, THE sappiest porn I’ve written and that’s saying something, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, kind of? Q does whatever he wants, see beginning notes for warnings for that stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:00:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26136127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailorcreampuff/pseuds/sailorcreampuff
Summary: Q has an interesting learning experience with Picard. Extremely fluffy PWP.
Relationships: Jean-Luc Picard/Q
Comments: 6
Kudos: 54





	Slow Start

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I’m a trans person and I wrote this fic purely based on what I would like to read about; that being said, it isn’t for everyone. The language used may be potentially dysphoria-triggering (clit, pussy, etc.) so exercise caution before you proceed.
> 
> And if anyone’s wondering why I wrote this instead of the next Infinitesimal chapter... uh, look, I can explain-

“Wait… really? You’ve never done this before?” Picard’s expression was a mix of puzzlement, concern, and intrigue.

Q crossed his legs self-consciously. “Of course not. Who else would I have done it with?”

“Anyone you wanted– oh, that isn’t meant to be an insult. I’m simply giving you your due.”

“Yes, well. Being immortal, sex isn’t at all necessary to propagate my species. But, as you know very well, I’ve always been different.”

“Q.”

“Hm?”

“Out of curiosity, how long have you wanted this?”

Q became indignant, his cheeks burning with embarrassment. “Why would you  _ ask _ something like that? Are you just trying to embarrass me?”

“On the contrary, my dear.” The other man smiled. “I want you to be comfortable.”

Q sighed, and it came out shakier than he thought it would. “I didn’t let myself think those kinds of things, of course. But I realized I was very much…  _ physically attracted  _ to you when I trapped you in that shuttlecraft.” Another sigh. “You’re a special kind of being, Jean-Luc. You make me want to try things I’ve never considered before.”

“And you do the same to me.” Picard gave him a short kiss.

“Honestly,” Q murmured. “You know I’d never kissed anyone before you. I shudder to  _ think  _ about going farther with anyone else.”

“You’re just flattering me, now.”

“You’ll find I’m quite serious about these matters,  _ mon capitaine. _ ” He took Picard’s hand, grazing his lips over it in a gentle kiss. “Now, please. I want you on top of me.”

“That can be arranged.”

He climbed over Q with all the carefulness in the world, entangling their legs. He cupped Q’s face, pulling him in for another kiss. It was much deeper this time, and Q returned it with barely-restrained enthusiasm. Picard was using his other hand to push up Q’s uniform shirt.

Q knew in advance when Picard wanted to touch him somewhere else, but it didn’t stop him from gasping softly every time. He felt glad that they were taking things slow, because it was all  _ so much  _ and he wanted to remember everything. He found that rocking up into Picard’s thigh felt especially good.

Picard broke the contact by sitting up. Q found it difficult not to glare at him for stopping, but did nothing. He was taking off his–  _ oh,  _ he was taking off his shirt. Q almost couldn’t bring himself to look. He touched a hand to his lover’s chest admiringly, earning a soft chuckle.

“Only you could look at me with such wonder,” Picard teased.

“I don’t see why  _ everybody  _ doesn’t.” Q traced his fingers up and down, taking note of every subtle dip and curve.

Picard gave him a peck on the forehead. “You’re too good to me, love. May I see your body as well?”

“Mm.” Q nodded. It was impossible to resist when Picard used pet names.

To his surprise, Picard took Q’s shirt off for him, setting it aside on the floor. He nuzzled Q’s chest lovingly, running his hands along his torso as he did so. He leaned into the touch.

“Jean-Luc,” He breathed. “Touch me.”

“I already am.” There was a subtle smirk on Picard’s face.

“Your hands are so good– come on, I’m getting… worked up…”

Picard was rubbing his thumbs over his nipples now, appreciating how it made Q lose a bit of his coherency. His breaths were beginning to sound suspiciously like moans.

Q squirmed. “Let me take off my pants already… p-please.”

Apparently, that was the word Picard had been looking for, because in the next moment he was tugging Q’s pants down off his hips. 

“You are absolutely beautiful,” Picard whispered. He was pressing kisses to his hip bone and thigh, purposely ignoring the place where Q wanted him the most.

“Mm– I love you, Jean-Luc, did you know that?”

“I may have guessed.” He pressed his palm flat against Q’s crotch, making him buck up into the touch. “I love you too, dear. Very much.”

“Hurry up, please. Take me.”

His words apparently succeeded in turning the man on, because he was now pressing his tongue against Q’s cunt through the fabric of his briefs.

“Ohh, God. You don’t mind that– ah, alright, obviously you don’t–!”

Picard was bisexual, after all, so he knew it probably wasn’t a big deal. That didn’t necessarily mean he was expecting Picard to just keep going eagerly without any hesitation, but here he was gripping the sheets to prevent himself from grinding against Picard’s face.

Picard was eating him out through his underwear and while Q didn’t have much of a frame of reference to go on, he’d be damned if he wasn’t doing a fantastic job of it. Picard sucked gently on his clit, and Q couldn’t stop his body from jerking.

“Jean-Luc!” He cried. “It’s–it’s so–  _ good _ , you’re so good!”

Picard worked harder, licking stripes up his wet cunt and applying as much pressure as he could. He took Q’s clit carefully between his teeth, grazing it ever so slightly, and Q was quickly undone.

Q held his lover’s head against him as he came, and Picard didn’t mind, tasting his juices as he felt him pulse around his mouth. It was a high, floating feeling like he’d never experienced. His eyes fluttered shut in absolute bliss, and he could make no sound.

Picard sat up, licking his lips and then wiping his mouth on his wrist. It was unbelievably hot, and not something Q had thought he was capable of. His mind was still foggy after his first orgasm ever. He fought to catch his breath.

“Jean-Luc. That was the most amazing thing I’ve ever felt in all of my long existence.”

“I’m very happy to hear it.” Picard’s eyes crinkled with an unabashed and genuine smile.

“Kiss me.”

“Of course.”

It was strange, being able to taste himself on Picard’s tongue– but something about it just made Q hornier. They kissed clumsily, less focused on technique than they were on simply feeling each other.

“Jean-Luc,” Q said breathlessly. “Could I do that to you? Make you feel like that?”

“Could you, or can you?”

He thought for a moment. “Both.”

“Then my answers are yes and yes.” He mumbled softly. “Did you have anything in mind?”

Q pouted. “You know what I want.”

“No, I don’t.”

“You’re just trying to get me to say it.”

“Perhaps.” Picard brushed a stray lock of hair behind Q’s ear.

“I suppose I owe you that much. It’s still embarrassing, though.” He swallowed. “Jean-Luc. I want you inside me so badly. Please… fuck me.”

They each took a moment to undress themselves entirely, hurriedly shedding the rest of their clothes onto the floor. Q’s heart skipped a beat when he caught sight of the other man’s dick, which was almost entirely hard.

Picard adjusted himself so that he was positioned with his face close to Q’s chest. He was rubbing at his entrance with his fingers, sinking in by just a fraction. It felt nice, but Q was getting impatient.

“I want your  _ cock,  _ Jean-Luc. I’m sick of waiting.”

A finger swiped over his sensitive clit, and he actually whimpered despite his best efforts.

“If you’ve never done this before, it wouldn’t hurt to stretch out beforehand. You can be patient, can’t you?”

Something in his voice sent an electric shock through Q’s body. He nodded sheepishly. “Yes… I’ll be patient.”

“Good boy.”

The praise made Q’s breath hitch. If Picard was going to talk like this, then he could do whatever he wanted. He tried to focus on relaxing, loosening up under the man’s fingers. One pressed inside, exploring his insides. He suppressed a loud moan. He was thrusting down, desperately trying to suck it in deeper. It wasn’t nearly enough.

“More,” Q demanded.

Another finger slid into his wet pussy, making him whine. They were rubbing him in a steady rhythm now, curling up towards a particularly sensitive spot. He’d always admired Picard’s strong hands, and now he was getting fucked by them. That thought alone was almost hotter than the act itself.

“Does it feel good?” Picard murmured. When Q only gasped in response, he added, “I need to hear that you’re enjoying this.”

Unfairly, he added another finger, making Q’s reply that much more difficult to articulate.

“Yes, oh yes,” He moaned shamelessly. “Y-You’re amazing, I can’t believe I’m really doing this with you– I want you to fuck me as hard as you want, make me  _ yours! _ ”

Q couldn’t seem to make himself shut up, which was fine, because Picard did it for him. It seemed as if he’d finally flipped a switch inside his lover that was buried deep down under a thick layer of professionalism. Kissing him fiercely, Picard pressed him down into the mattress by his shoulders.

“I don’t know how you manage to make me like this,” Picard hissed. “No subtlety, no decorum, you just  _ beg  _ for it. It’s incredible.”

Q whimpered.

“Don’t misunderstand– I love you in all your chaos. Now,” He withdrew his fingers, leaving Q panting beneath him. His voice lowered in pitch: “Spread your legs and I’ll be happy to comply, darling.”

Q wished he could hide how aroused that made him, but his thighs parted almost subconsciously upon hearing his request. He felt his cunt throb under Picard’s scrutiny with a pang of shame.

Then Picard positioned his cock outside Q’s entrance, and he couldn’t find the brain cells to be embarrassed anymore. He lifted his legs over Picard’s back, clinging to him in anticipation.

“I’m yours,” Q reminded him. “And only yours.”

“That’s right… and I am about to prove it. I’m yours, too, you know.”

He pushed in slowly, a fraction of an inch at a time, until the tip was inside. Q noted the wider girth and felt himself already clenching around it. He wanted that cock in him so badly, it was hard to relax enough to accommodate it.

When he reached Q’s hymen, it took much longer to stretch without hurting. Thankfully, however, Picard’s excellent fingering left him prepared. In a way, it was a bit uncomfortable– he was very much unused to having  _ anything _ inside him, much less something so large– but it was a good kind of burn. He could feel his lover’s every movement inside him, every flex of muscle.

“It’s so hard… Don’t you dare stop, Jean-Luc, I need all of it! Fill me up all the way!” He tried to slide forward and take more of it in, but Picard held him back. “You can’t stop me! I could– mm– flip over and ride you right now if I wanted!” He spluttered.

“And I’m telling you not to. So you won’t.” His voice was gentle but firm.

Q tightened up around him involuntarily, making him see sparks. “You’re right… sorry, I’ll be good.”

“There we go.”

Picard’s voice made him shiver. Q dug his heels into the other man’s back as, finally, he bottomed out inside his pussy. Any residual discomfort was gone, and he couldn’t resist arching his back. Nothing could ever have prepared him for how  _ full  _ he would feel with a dick inside him.

When Picard started to thrust, he had to muffle a scream. His movements were shallow, and yet it didn’t stop Q from digging his nails into his back, looking up towards the ceiling with a dazed expression.

“Ah! Ah! Ah!” He was yelping every time Picard pushed back in, rubbing against his G-spot.

“Does it hurt?” He slowed down, concerned.

“N-No, fuck, just keep going! Oh, Jean-Luc, harder!”

Ever attentive, his lover did just that, pulling almost all the way out before slamming back in with almost brutal force. Each time their hips collided, it made an unmistakably erotic sound, although it was difficult to hear under Q’s continued begging. Tears pricked the corners of his eyes.

“Yes,  _ yes,  _ keep pounding me, just like that! I love you so much, oh I’m so lucky– I just want you to fuck me whenever you want, I’m yours!” He babbled.

He pushed his hips up into every thrust. He wanted to be good, and he wanted Picard to  _ feel  _ how much he loved this.

“More, do me more,” Q panted, tightening around his cock.

They had gotten loud enough now to the point where anyone standing outside the door could probably have heard what was going on. Picard must not have noticed, fiercely yet methodically railing Q into the mattress and occasionally whispering praise.

An already-familiar heat was building up in Q’s abdomen, threatening to overwhelm him.

“Jean-Luc, I’m close again. I’ll cum so hard around you, just let me hear your voice!”

“ _ Merde, _ ” Picard shuddered. “You’re doing perfectly. Such a good job– you look absolutely gorgeous like this.”

“S-Say I’m yours,” He choked.

“You are mine. Please cum for me.”

With that, Q was finished, clenching down hard on the cock inside him and sending Picard over the edge as well. He tried to withdraw, but Q’s legs held him in a vice grip, forcing him to cum inside. The feeling of getting cummed in was one that Q felt he’d be getting used to– there was no way he’d ever  _ not  _ let Picard breed him, it was too fucking amazing. He milked the other man’s cock until he was sure he’d taken the entire load.

Picard moved to pull out again, and this time Q let him, looking up at him somewhat sheepishly.

“Sorry. Did you want to finish somewhere else?”

“Oh no, I didn’t mind, but I was worried about the potential risks.”

“Oh–“ Q snorted. “There are none. I’m a Q, I can’t simply reproduce  _ by accident _ .” There was a brief moment of silence before he spoke up again. “That was a lot of fun, Jean-Luc. Thank you for… enlightening me on how mortals do it.” He smirked.

“You were quite demanding, you know.”

Q frowned. “Too demanding?”

“No, my love, I’m only teasing. That was… an enlightening experience for me as well. I’ve never had a partner who was quite so  _ vocal. _ ”

He flushed bright red. “I was just… giving you feedback!”

“Shh, I know.” Picard kissed him on the forehead. “I found it very inspiring. Let’s clean up, yes?”

“...I love you.” Q spoke softly.

Picard smiled in response. “And I love you.”


End file.
